Spożywanie Mięsa - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene Kimthumb|left|335pxSpożywanie Mięsa - Doktor Gene Kim, 2019 rok, tłumaczenie Beniamin Zabój, 2019 Rok. Wierzymy w doktrynę zwaną dyspensacjonalizmem, co to oznacza? Wierzymy w właściwe oddzielanie wersetów do właściwych grup ludzi we właściwym okresie. Ponieważ jeżeli połączysz wszystkie wersety w jedno razem i zastosujesz je do siebie; uzyskasz główną błędną doktrynę. Teraz; jedną z rzeczy w której dyspensacjonalizm jest pomocny to kwestia odnosząca się do jedzenia mięsa. Więc porozmawiajmy o jedzeniu mięs, i porozmawiajmy o bycie wegetarianinem. Więc, widzimy parę kultów dla przykładu jak adwentystów dnia siódmego – nie wszyscy adwentyści dnia siódmego lubią jest to obyczajem wśród adwentystów dnia siódmego którzy są przeciwko spożywaniu mięsa. I wierzą w promowanie diety, mając wegetariański rodzaj diety również. Mają dobry sposób myślenia odnośnie ćwiczenia się i posiadania zdrowego życia, ale problemem jest to że skupiają się bardziej na ciele niż duchu – to ich problem i przechodzą przez problem odnoszący się do sposobu diety które nie mają nic wspólnego z chrześcijaństwem. Ponownie, nie jest to o wszystkich adwentystach dnia siódmego, ale pokryjmy ten temat odnośnie spożywania mięsa i warzyw; jaka jest chrześcijańska perspektywa, więc, w starym testamencie, nie cierpię tego robić ale; w starym testamencie tutaj, widzimy odnośnie spożycia mięsa że większość z nich jest zakazane. Były mięsa które spożywali, ale większość z nich jest zakazana, więc kulty to co robią robić, to patrzyć na stary testament wycinkowo, przez skupianie się na starym testamencie jedynie częściowo – nie jest ci dozwolone by spożywać mięso. W czasie Kościoła jednakże, wierzymy że możesz spożywać mięso lub cokolwiek co chcesz – to jest to co w co wierzymy. Jest też inny okres tutaj, to ucisk a także milenium które jest 1000-letnim panowaniem Jezusa Chrystusa. Teraz, Jezus gdy zmarł na krzyżu musicie zrozumieć że Lewickie prawo nie jest wiążące, więc usunął Lewickie prawo, tak więc chrześcijanie; mamy dozwolone spożywanie mięsa. Teraz, przyszyjmy się kilku fragmentom, więc wasza jedna ręka niech pozostanie na Rzymian rozdziale 14-stym, dobrze? Przyjrzymy się innemu fragmentowi, zobaczmy do Kolosan, odwróćcie proszę na Kolosan 2:14. W porządku, ludzie którzy są zaniepokojeni o sprawę spożycia mięsa chce byście zobaczyli na te następujące wersety i będzie to bardzo pomocne dla was. Zacznijmy od wersetu 14-stego (Kolosan 2:14). Wymazał obciążający nas list dłużny, który się zwracał przeciwko nam... więc to jest prawo tutaj, prawo, Jezus wymazał je, jak?... który się zwracał przeciwko nam ze swoimi wymaganiami, i usunął go, przybiwszy go do... Czego? ...krzyża; Więc jest tutaj krzyż, ten krzyż pozbywa się tego prawa tutaj. Kwestia spożycia mięsa – więc gdy zatrzymują cię na wersetach starego testamentu; to odnosi się do prawa, ale Jezus Chrystus poprzez krzyż Kalwarii wyeliminował je dla nas. Więc pamiętajcie to, teraz skoro tak to się ma, czytaj dalej; werset 16: Niechże was tedy... widzicie? Podążając za tą logiką że prawo odeszło, oznacza to że to zakazanie mięsa odeszło, prawda? Tak; ponieważ czytajcie dalej; Niechże was tedy nikt nie sądzi z powodu pokarmu i napoju albo z powodu święta lub nowiu księżyca bądź sabatu. ''' Zobaczcie na to, więc ta kwestia zatem przepadła, nie ma tej kwestii. Czytajcie dalej; '''Wszystko to są tylko cienie rzeczy przyszłych; rzeczywistością natomiast jest... Kto? Chrystus. Nie jest to kościół? Ciało Chrystusa, dobrze, jeżeli kościół jest ciałem Chrystusa, werset mówi „natomiast, rzeczywistością jest Chrystus”. Wskazując dni szabatu, mięsa, prawda? Więc pokazuje to że ciało Chrystusa nie ma w tym żadnego dla siebie zastosowania. Więc pamiętajcie o tym. Więc, pokazuje to tutaj że to nie ma znaczenia, to nie ma znaczenia, co jeżeli chciałbym być wegetarianinem? To nie ma znaczenia, jeżeli chcesz być wegetarianinem to zgadnij co, mamy członków w kościele którzy to robią i gotują naprawdę bardzo fajne posiłki. Rozumiem to co rząd robi z naszym jedzeniem, i również z wodą którą pijemy i rzeczy jak to, ale dalej; bądź szczery, porównaj to z ciemnymi wiekami – gdyby byli zdolni do posiadania takiej chrześcijańskiej wolności i swobody pod Bożą łaską, tak jak my, każdy ma swoją własną drogę spożycia i picia więc po prostu rób to; to wszystko. Po prostu rób tak. W porządku, zobaczmy teraz Rzymian rozdział 14-sty, to jest to co Paweł wspomina, przeczytamy werset 2-gi. Jeden wierzy, że może jeść wszystko, słaby zaś jarzynę jada. Niechże ten, kto je, nie pogardza tym, który nie je, a kto nie je, niech nie osądza tego, który je; albowiem Bóg go przyjął. ''' Widzicie to? Bóg nie osądza go, mówi „zostaw ludzi w spokoju jeżeli nie chcą jeść tego, lub jeżeli chcą to jeść”. Zostaw dwie strony w spokoju. Zobacz na werset 6-ty: '''Kto przestrzega dnia, dla Pana przestrzega; kto je, dla Pana je, dziękuje bowiem Bogu; a kto nie je, dla Pana nie je, i dziękuje Bogu. Widzicie? To nie ma znaczenia - tak mówi biblia. Więc niezależnie od tego czy jemy lub pijemy, robimy to w czym? Zobacz na I Koryntian rozdział 10-ty. Nie ma w tym nic złego tak długo jak robimy to na chwałę Bożą, nie ma w tym nic złego. Zobaczymy I Koryntian 10:31: A więc: Czy jecie, czy pijecie, czy cokolwiek czynicie, wszystko czyńcie...jak? na chwałę Bożą. ''' Tak przy okazji to nawet wlicza mięso które zostało nawet oferowane dla bożków, czy wiedzieliście o tym? Myślicie że rząd niszczący naszą żywność jest zły? Wyobraźcie sobie satanistyczne bożki zanieczyszczające mięso i Bóg mówi że jest w porządku by zjeść je. Naprawdę? Tak, zobacz na to; werset 25: '''Wszystko, co się sprzedaje w jatkach, jedzcie, o nic nie pytając dla spokoju sumienia; Jatki w tamtym czasie były pogańskimi sklepami ulicznymi dedykowanymi bożkom, czytajmy dalej, werset 26: Albowiem Pańska jest ziemia i to, co ją wypełnia. ''' '''A jeśli was kto z niewiernych zaprosi, a chcecie pójść, jedzcie wszystko, co wam podadzą,...Co? o nic nie pytając dla spokoju sumienia. ''' Zobacz na to. '''A jeśliby wam ktoś powiedział: To jest mięso złożone w ofierze bałwanom, nie jedzcie... Dlaczego?' przez wzgląd na onego, który na to wskazał, i dla spokoju sumienia; Mówię zaś nie o twoim sumieniu, lecz o sumieniu bliźniego; bo dlaczegóż by moja wolność miała być sądzona przez cudze sumienie? A jeśli ja z dziękczynieniem coś spożywam, dlaczego mają mi złorzeczyć za to, za co ja dziękuję? ' Tutaj jest klucz, Paweł mówi że jeżeli chcesz położyć restrykcje na spożywanie jedzenia, musi to umacniać kościół, taka jest idea. Zobacz; jeżeli jestem w innym kraju, i nie chcą jeść tego, tego czy tego i są większością moich członków, co wówczas zrobię? Będą jadł tak wraz z nimi i nie będę jadł tego czego oni nie mają zamiaru jeść, ze względu na sumienie. Jeżeli ich kultura spożywa ten konkretny posiłek, wiecie co zrobię? Będę spożywał to razem z nimi. Czemu? Ponieważ to ich identyfikuje. Wiec tu jest rzecz; mieliśmy niektórych ludzi w naszym kościele którzy nie wierzyli w spożywanie pewnych posiłków, ale po tym gdy weszli z nami we wspólnotę, wiecie co zrobili? Jedli, ponieważ to zawiera wiele Koreańczyków, będąc w koreańskiej restauracji jedliśmy by nie urazić Koreańczyków, braci i sióstr w Chrystusie, więc starali się jeść razem z nami to co też i me jemy. Teraz, widzicie to? To jest to co powinieneś robić z dietą i jedzeniem, powinieneś myśleć jak to wpływa na braci, co buduje braci, to jest miejsce w którym wstawiasz zasady, teraz przyjrzymy się I Tymoteusza rozdziałowi 4-temu. Jeżeli jest kult lub pewna grupa, która mówi ci że nie możesz jeść mięsa, jest to od kultów. Zapytasz „czemu?”. Ponieważ jest to doktryna diabła. To jest, ponownie; pamiętaj – jeżeli nie lubisz jeść mięsa, jeżeli wybierasz być wegetarianinem: to nie jest doktryna demonów, to czym jest doktryna demonów to to że zabraniasz komuś jeść mięso; to jest nauka demonów. Ponieważ Kościół Katolicki lubi tego nauczać w ich „piątkowych momentach” - nazwijmy to tak. Zobaczmy I Tymoteusza 4:1, ostatnia część wersetu mówi „nauki szatańskie”, prawda? Ale spójrz na werset 3-ci Którzy zabraniają zawierania związków małżeńskich,... czy to brzmi dla ciebie katolicko? I zabraniających czego? przyjmowania pokarmów,... czy to brzmi dla ciebie katolicko? które stworzył Bóg, aby wierzący oraz ci, którzy poznali prawdę, pożywali je z dziękczynieniem. ''' Adwentyści Dnia Siódmego są antykatoliccy, nienawidzą kościoła Rzymsko katolickiego, ale spójrzcie na to, adwentyści dnia siódmego, część z nich uczy tej doktryny dołączając tu do katolików, co z tym, są bliżsi niż myślicie. Werset 4-ty: '''Bo wszystko, co stworzył Bóg, jest dobre,... czy tak to mówi? Bo wszystko, co stworzył Bóg, jest dobre,.i nie należy odrzucać niczego,.. Tu jest klucz;' co się przyjmuje z dziękczynieniem; ' Dlatego zawsze modlimy się gdy jemy, przez robienie tego Pan błogosławi to i honoruje posiłek. Dobrze, więc widzimy że według Kolosan 2:14-19, widzimy również I Tymoteusza 4:1-5 i Rzymian rozdziału 14:1-10 i widzimy również według I Koryntian 10 – w ostatnich wersetach tutaj, więc widzimy tutaj odnośnie tej sprawy co powinniśmy robić odnośnie spożywania mięsa. I mam nadzieje że pomogło to tam wielu ludziom, szczególnie gdy idziesz przez Lewickie prawo, lepiej bądź ostrożny w tym; wielu ludzi skupionych i kładących nacisk na Lewickie prawo, lepiej zachowujcie względem nich przestrogę w tym. Kategoria:Zakon Kategoria:Restrykcje Pokarmowe Kategoria:Gene Kim